Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to improving the lifetime of an organic light emitting display device.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the world entered the information age, the field of electronic displays for visually displaying information has grown rapidly. Thus, various display devices with performance, such as thinning, weight lightening, and low power consumption have been developed.
Specific examples of the display devices include a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device, a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) device, a Field Emission Display (FED) device, an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) device, and the like.
Particularly, the OLED device is a self-light emitting device and has the advantages such as a high response speed, a high luminous efficiency, a high brightness, and a wide viewing angle as compared with the other display devices. Therefore, the OLED device has attracted a lot of attention.